Adventures of Minami Edogawa: The Second New Life
by CoolKid94
Summary: PART ONE. A freak accident with an antidote ensures Conan leaves his old life and makes a new life...as a 7 year old girl. How will the new Conan get back to Shinichi now? Rated T for minor adult situations.
1. The Antidote

To celebrate the completion of my story _To Fool a Tantei_, I decided to post a new story. I decided to do something a little differently this time, though. This story, in its entirety, will only be the first part of the overall story, sort of how the first manga volume is only the first part. Over time, I'll post other stories with _The Adventures of Minami Edogawa_ somewhere in the title, and they'll continue the storyline. Each story will consist of a mystery or two, and will have something to do with the overall plotline.

Please also note that this is NOT a futurefic, as it is only one or two years into the future after the timeline of the main storyline being serialized right now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan in any way, shape, or form. I only own the name Minami Edogawa, though not her personality or her friends.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

It was a typical day in the life of Edogawa Conan. Typical boring schoolwork, typical acting childishly. Conan was bored out of his mind during math class, where kids, real kids, were learning basic multiplication and division, which Conan had already learned ten years before as Kudo Shinichi.

Conan was busy recalling the events that had befallen him when suddenly, his seatmate Haibara Ai passed him a note. It read:

_Kudo-kun,_

_Meet me after school today at Hakase's. I think I've created the antidote, and it looks permanent. _

_Haibara Ai_

Conan quickly hid the note, since he didn't want his classmates to think Ai was sending him love letters or something. The rest of the day passed very slowly, since Conan was very expectant to finally return to himself.

After school, Conan made an excuse to ditch his other friends and headed straight for Agasa-hakase's. He actually arrived there before Ai, and therefore was forced to wait impatiently in the living room for her until she got home. When she did get home, she was not surprised he'd beaten her home and simply told him to wait while she got the antidote. She came back two minutes later with a capsule, which she didn't give him.

"I know you're expectant, Kudo-kun, but we'll have to arrange your going away, otherwise it'll look suspicious that Conan and Shinichi seemingly exchange places. Unless of course you want to tell everyone the truth, but I doubt you'll want to."

"I don't want to tell anyone, so I guess the going away will be as a good a plan as any to keep people from being suspicious."

Ai put the capsule back in her pocket, and she and Conan sat down again.

"What do want to happen?"

"We'll have a going away party," said Conan immediately. "Mom'll come at the end in disguise as Conan's mom, and she'll 'take me to America'. The party we can have here at Hakase's on Saturday. I'll call Mom now, and once that's done, we'll start telling everyone about it."

"Fine then, Kudo-kun. I'm holding onto the pill, though, so you won't get any ideas."

"Thanks, Haibara!" exclaimed Conan happily. He then stepped outside to call his mother Yukiko to tell her about the party, and he asked her to come early to drop off a cake and decorations, since he figured Hakase probably couldn't really afford much of anything.

Conan was finally not bored anymore.

* * *

><p>I hope I've intrigued your interest with this story. Next chapter, Conan tells everyone he's leaving, and maybe have a party, but maybe I'll hold off on that until later. Until then, please read and review, and look forward to the rest of this story!<p>

Also, this may seem related to other manga or anime, but if it is, then I haven't read it yet. This is all my idea!


	2. Telling Everybody

I decided to just leave this chapter to talk about Conan telling everyone he's leaving. It's short, but expect the party next!

Note: This idea is not based off of anything other than other fanfiction, and any similarities it has to any published work of any kind is purely coincidental, since I haven't read anything like that with this concept.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

The next day, Edogawa Fumiyo called Ran and informed her that Conan would be coming back to America with her and his father on Saturday. After hanging up, Ran practically started bawling, and Kogoro chased Conan around the apartment for making her cry like that 'detective brat' always did.

Conan told Miss Kobayashi about his leaving, and asked her to tell the class that day. When she did, everyone's reactions were pretty typical. All the girls in the class with a crush on Conan immediately looked at him sympathetically, before bawling their hearts out, Ayumi most of all. The guys were glad he was leaving, since that would actually give them a chance with some of the girls.

Conan cheered them up, though, by saying they were invited to the going away party. He was glad he'd asked his mom to pay for everything since the kids would eat Hakase out of house and home if he was paying for it himself.

Kogoro attempted to convince everyone he wasn't affected by the whole thing, but he wasn't fooling anybody. It was obvious the 'freeloader' had essentially become like a son to him, as well as his lucky charm, and Kogoro didn't really want him to go.

After school Friday, the Detective Boys went to an arcade for a last day of playing with Conan, and there was a murder nearby. The five kids helped the police solve it, and Sato noticed Ayumi looking a little down, and she decided to find out why.

"Is something the matter, Ayumi-chan?"

"…Conan-kun's leaving tomorrow. He's going to America with his family, and I'll miss him a lot."

Sato turned to Conan, who'd been listening in and asked, "Is this true, Conan-kun? Are you really leaving?" Takagi and Megure were now listening in, too.

"Yeah. Mom and Dad have decided that they want me under a closer watch, since they think I get into too much trouble. I don't want to go, though!" He put on his cute childish face and acted like he was about to throw a temper tantrum.

"Well, we'll miss you, Conan-kun!" said Takagi, in an effort to cheer Conan up. "You've always been a big help at crime scenes, and you always spot the little things we don't. If you really can't stay, then promise us you'll do the same for the investigators in America."

Conan, pretending to be happier, said, "Of course I will! I love catching bad guys! But you'll come to my party tomorrow, right?"

After receiving confirmation from all three, they separated and went home.

* * *

><p>I know it's short, but the good stuff is coming up. I didn't elaborate on the murder either, since it wasn't really very important, but I can edit his chapter later on if you want it elaborated on. You just have to give me an idea of what you want.<p>

Next up is the party, and a big shocker!


	3. The Party

Now for the party! I skipped out on a ton of details, but I _did_ add in some humorous stuff, too! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

The next day, Yukiko arrived early and delivered the cake and decorations, and she, Conan, Ai, and Hakase hung them up. At noon, Yukiko disappeared to prepare her disguise, and at 12:30 the guests arrived.

Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta came first, and were soon followed by Ran, Sonoko, Kogoro, and Eri. Then Megure, Takagi, and Sato arrived, accompanied by Shiratori, Chiba, and Yumi. Miss Kobayashi soon arrived, along with half of the first grade (the female half), and Conan knew he was in for a long day. A few guys came too, if only to keep an eye on everything and to make sure Conan was really leaving.

At 1:00, the cake was cut, and the food was distributed. While everyone was stuffing themselves, people then gave gifts to Conan, most of which were geared towards little kids and Conan had to force himself to pretend he liked them.

The highlight of the day was when all the girls dragged Conan into a corner to play 'spin the bottle'. With Ran watching over him, Conan knew he couldn't bail, and sat through a whole bunch of girls kissing him lightly on the cheeks all throughout, though he got out of kissing anybody by claiming that if he kissed someone, the girl kissed wouldn't get home alive.

Mrs. Edogawa came at 4:30, and everyone started filtering out, one after the other. At 5:00, everyone was finally gone, and Ai gave Conan the pill, and Yukiko removed her disguise.

"Here you go, Shin-chan!" said Yukiko happily, giving Conan a set of adult clothes, which she'd obviously pilfered from their house a while ago. "Now let's see what you look like! It's been so long!"

Conan just took the clothes and made his way into the restroom, while the other three took care of the mess from the party. He swallowed the pill and blacked out.

Thirty minutes later, Conan woke up. He looked at himself and noticed a peculiar…lack of change. 'Odd,' he thought, 'the antidote didn't seem to work. Haibara was sure it worked though, and she wouldn't trick me like this, as well as all my friends, would she?'

Thinking about all this, Conan came up with an idea to pay Haibara back for tricking him, if it had indeed _been_ a trick. He started grinning, and changed out of his adult clothes and back into his kid clothes, hardly noticing what he was doing.

Conan left the restroom and followed the trail of trash free floor to the living room, where the three workers were taking a break. None of them had noticed him, so he decided to play a prank on them. Taking out his bowtie, he set it to Shinichi's voice and said, "Well, how do I look?"

All three jumped, since they hadn't noticed him entering. Conan walked around in front of them and said, "Well, how do I look?", still using the bowtie.

The looks on their faces were priceless. All three were staring at him with wide eyes, like he was some sort of alien. Conan couldn't stand it, so he dropped the bowtie and asked what was up.

"What's up with you three? Afraid of ghosts?" Conan failed to notice his voice was higher pitched than normal.

Ai spoke up, noticing that he'd obviously failed to notice the big change to him, since he wasn't freaking out, "Well, it appears that my antidote doesn't work on guinea pigs." Ignoring his spluttered outrage, she walked up to him and said, "Do you mind if I perform a quick test? If what happened is what I _think _happened, it'll be quick and nearly painless."

Conan grumbled, but consented. Yukiko and Agasa had now joined them, and were looking on. Then Ai performed her test. She kicked Conan in the nuts, hard.

"OW!" screamed Conan, prepared to unleash the world on her for tricking him like that. Then he noticed that there wasn't any pain. The pain was comparable to being kicked anywhere else, but not in the crotch. He wondered, out loud, "It doesn't…hurt? Why?" He then noticed his voice was different, and covered his mouth with both hands, embarrassed.

Yukiko handed him a mirror and said, "Look at you Shin-chan," and Conan did. What he saw shocked him. It was him, and yet it wasn't. What he saw was a person with shoulder length hair and thick oversized glasses. But what got him the most was that his facial features had changed.

Conan asked timidly, "I'm a …a girl?"

* * *

><p>A reason I rated it T shows up in this chapter. Guess what it is!<p>

Next chapter, Conan freaks out and he starts his new life. I've already said what his/her name is, so look forward to it. It'll be humorous! (Hopefully) In the meantime, please review, and give me ideas for what you want to happen!


	4. New Life

What happens when Conan figures out he's a girl? This chapter tell all! Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Conan stared at his reflection for a full minute before starting to panic. He realized why everyone had looked at him like a freak. He was a teenage boy in the body of a little girl.

"I'm really a girl?" he asked again, the panic he was feeling clearly evident by his tone.

Yukiko recovered from her initial shock and said, "And a very cute girl at that, Shin-chan!" She grabbed Conan in a bear hug.

Conan broke free from Yukiko. He calmed down a little and asked Ai, "Haibara, do you know what happened?"

"…No, I don't. It'll take a while to figure out what went wrong."

"So I have to act like a little girl?" asked Conan, very uncomfortable now.

"Yes, you will," said Ai tonelessly.

"Don't worry, Shin-chan!" exclaimed Yukiko happily. "Ai-chan and I will help you adjust! Won't we Ai-chan?"

"I suppose so," said Ai blandly.

"But how am I supposed to act like a girl? All I know is that I'm supposed to like shopping for hours and talking on the phone for hours!"

Agasa was happy that he was behind the two girls, since that way they wouldn't see him grinning like a maniac, since he completely agreed with Conan's description of girls.

Yukiko and Ai glared daggers at Conan, but he seemed oblivious. Ai then said, "Oh don't worry, Kudo-kun. The two of us will _show_ you how to be a girl _personally_." At this she and Yukiko grinned evilly, and Conan wondered what he had said to make them act weird.

Conan then asked, "But what'll be my reasons for coming here? Since no one will believe I turned into a girl, we'll have to come up with some story."

"I know!" exclaimed Yukiko, "we'll claim you're the twin sister of Conan. You and him act very much alike, and so don't get along, and you never really speak of each other. That'll explain to everyone why Conan never mentioned you. You didn't come with me to the party earlier because you came up with your dad. He took Conan and left, while you stayed with me while we settle Conan's affairs."

"That's all fine and all, but I need an alias."

"Well then, how about…Edogawa Minami?"

"I guess I can get used to it. Edogawa Minami, born May 4th seven years ago." Conan, now Minami, started listing facts about her new persona. "I'm the twin sister of Conan. While Conan needs glasses, Minami has perfect vision." She removed her glasses and put them away. "Unlike Conan, my name isn't related to anything from detective stories because my mom picked my name, while my dad, who's a big mystery freak, picked Conan's."

"Brilliant, Minami-chan!" exclaimed Yukiko proudly. "You forgot one thing, though. You're Conan's _younger _sister. When your parents found they were having twins, they decided your dad was picking the name of the first baby born, and your mother would pick the name of the second."

Minami grumbled, but went with it. Then she asked, "What about making a new life for myself?"

Agasa hastily exited, remembering the conversation from earlier. Yukiko and Ai looked at Minami evilly, and Yukiko said, "About that, you'll need a new wardrobe. After all, Edogawa Minami is _not_ a tomboy, nor does she wear boy's underwear. Off to the mall for us, then!"

Yukiko quickly donned her 'Edogawa Fumiyo' disguise, and pulled Ai and Minami out the door towards her car parked outside. Minami wondered just _what_ she'd gotten herself into now, and whether it'd be for better or for worse.

* * *

><p>Hah! That's what you get for making fun of girls! Next up, Minami goes shopping for hours, and there's a crime? (maybe)<p> 


	5. Shopping and Kidnapping

This chapter is the shopping spree, and someone commits a crime! How does Minami solve it without blowing her cover? Read on!

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

Minami soon found out that it was for the worse. Yukiko took both her and Ai to the nearest mall, and they constantly dragged her around between clothing stores. They took forever to pick out clothes for her, and Minami spent half the time sitting on a bench waiting for them. When they brought her a bunch of clothes, Minami would sort through them. Anything pink or frilly was immediately discarded, as well as dresses and skirts. She then took everything into the changing rooms and tried stuff on one by one. Stuff Yukiko liked was bought immediately.

Minami was hoping for a murder or something to distract her from the endless shopping spree. While waiting, she changed into some of the clothes that they'd already bought to blend in. She wore a simple T-shirt and jeans. She wore white socks and Conan's old super sneakers. She even put on a pair of girl's underwear, after confirming they weren't too frilly. She hoped she'd turn back into a guy before she got old enough to have to wear a bra, since she thought that the bras, even the training bras, were _way_ too cute and frilly.

After they _finally_ finished shopping, they went to the food court for a bite to eat. Sitting down with their food, they were soon disrupted by a guy running into the room, trailed by about five mall cops. He ran towards the center, pulled out a gun, grabbed a little girl nearby, and held her hostage. The screams alerted Minami to the commotion, and she made a beeline for it, followed closely by Ai and a disguised Yukiko.

"Don't move!" roared the kidnapper, "If you move, you know what'll happen!" He pushed the gun further against the girl's head, and she screamed again.

Minami joined the circle of onlookers, and noticed she recognized the kidnapped girl. It was Ayumi. She looked around and noticed Mitsuhiko, Genta, Ran, Sonoko, and Kogoro in the crowd. He noticed that Eri wasn't around, which meant that Kogoro had probably ticked her off and she'd gone home. From the look on Ayumi's face, he deduced that she'd been feeling bad about Conan's 'departure', and her friends had taken her out to eat to cheer her up. And now this had happened.

Minami quickly formulated a plan. She didn't have any of her old gadgets on her, besides the sneakers and the bowtie, so she couldn't do much. Then she remembered something she _could_ do, and she grinned. She reached down and set the sneakers on medium.

"What are you doing?" hissed Ai at once, when she noticed Minami grinning like a kid on Christmas morning, "If you do anything now, you'll blow your cover!"

"Don't worry, _Ai-chan_," said Minami girlishly, "I have a plan, and it's perfectly in the range of what a girl would do, and what a guy wouldn't be caught dead doing. It's fine."

With that, Minami confidently walked out of the crowd in front of the kidnapper, ignoring everyone telling her to come back. She looked up at the kidnapper, who was looking at her in shock, and said, "You know, ojisan, you really shouldn't kidnap young girls."

"And what is it to you, brat?" asked the kidnapper, attempting to kick her away, but Minami dodged.

"It's just that if you kidnap a girl, another girl will have to come and do _this_ to you," said Minami like it was the simplest thing in the world. She then jumped up and kicked him square in the crotch.

The kidnapper roared in pain. He dropped Ayumi and his gun, and grabbed himself in the hurt area, and hopped up and down in sheer agony. Ayumi ran back to her friends, and Minami was now faced with an enraged, weaponless former kidnapper. Minami then ran away from him, in no general direction, and dropped a banana peel she'd gotten earlier. The kidnapper reclaimed his gun and chased her, and skidded on the peel, but didn't lose his balance. In the confusion, though, Minami had disappeared into the crowd.

Ran, seeing him stumble, had rushed forward and demonstrated her karate on the kidnapper, and knocked him out cold. She watched silently while the mall cops cuffed him and took him away.

Minami had run off into the crowd, but circled back around to her mom and Ai.

"Shi…Minami-chan!" exclaimed 'Fumiyo', "you really scared me back there! Don't ever do that again!"

Minami just glared at her and said, "You know I couldn't just stand there, so don't even use the 'you scared me to death' routine. Besides, Ayumi-chan's my friend, even if she doesn't know me anymore."

Fumiyo and Ai backed off, and Minami smirked to herself. Then she said, "Since all the commotion has died down, I'd better introduce myself to all of them, and see if I can stay with Ran. That all right with you?"

"Sure, Minami-chan. We'll even provide backup for you, won't we Ai-chan?"

"I guess I'll go, since it's somewhat necessary to get him/her back into mainstream life." said Ai dully.

"All right, then!" exclaimed Minami, acting like the little girl she was supposed to be, "then I'll go up and start talking, and when I beckon to you two, you'll come up. As for what'll happen, I'll introduce myself, and I'll beckon to you two at some point. To give me an excuse to stay with Ran, I'll pick a fight with my 'new friend' Haibara. Ran will hopefully see that the two of us can't be alone together, and she'll offer to take me in."

"How are you going to stay here, Shin-chan?"

"You'll come up with an excuse to leave early, and I'll be forced to stay here."

She ran off to go talk, leaving Fumiyo and Ai looking at each other in wonderment, waiting for their cue.

* * *

><p>I had to come up with a girlish way for Minami to catch the kidnapper, and the kicking and the banana peel seemed a good way to me. Feel free to disagree, though.<p>

Minami introduces herself and gets in a fight with Haibara! How will it all turn out? Read and review!


	6. The Introduction of Minami

I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter! It took me a while to think up something a little girl could do to a kidnapper, and the banana peel gag never gets old, as was stated in the reviews. More humor in this chapter, and Minami fights Haibara (verbally). Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

Minami ran up to where Conan's friends were checking to see if Ayumi was all right. She waited nearby, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Are you sure you're all right, Ayumi-chan?" asked Ran in concern, "The kidnapper had a gun!"

"I'm fine now, thanks to that girl. I wonder who she was. She seemed kind of familiar, but I'm sure I've never seen her before. Do any of you know her?" she asked the group at large.

All of them shook their heads, but Ran also said, "She _did_ seem familiar. I wonder who she is anyways…"

Minami, listening, decided to make her presence known. She walked up and said, "Ayumi-san? Are you all right?"

The all turned around and saw her standing there. Ayumi said, "You're that girl from earlier! Thanks for saving me from that guy! But how'd you know my name, anyways? Who are you?"

Minami saw the whole group looking expectant, so she said, "As for how I knew your name, Ayumi-san, she," she pointed to Ran, "used it right before I walked up, and I overheard. As for me saving you, it was nothing. As for who I am, my full name is Edogawa Minami."

As Minami had expected, they had all reacted to the name 'Edogawa'. It was therefore no surprise when Ayumi asked, "Edogawa? As in Edogawa Conan?"

"Yeah. Conan-niichan is my older brother."

Ran bent down and asked, "Conan-kun has a little sister? He never mentioned you, Minami-chan! Not once!"

"It's not surprising. We act too much alike, so we don't really get along very well. We fought so much that Conan-niichan was sent here to live in Japan while I stayed with Mom and Dad in America."

Ayumi asked, "So where _is_ Conan-kun?"

Minami said, "Oh, he went home with Dad earlier. When Dad and I went to Agasa-san's house earlier, Conan-niichan went with him while I stayed with Mom in Japan while she handled his affairs."

Kogoro spoke up, "Speaking of, where is your mom, anyways, little girl?"

Minami replied, "Oh, she's around here somewhere." She looked around and exclaimed happily, "There she is!" She waved at a distant location, and the others, looking over there, saw Mrs. Edogawa waving back, approaching them with someone they all recognized.

"Minami-chan!" exclaimed Fumiyo, "Where have you been? You'd better not be like Conan-chan and gotten involved in something dangerous!" She acted completely like a mother who'd lost track of her daughter, and to further add to the effect, she bent down and hugged her.

Kogoro stepped up, "Actually, ma'am, that's _exactly_ what's she's been doing! She put your other kid to shame."

Ayumi piped up, "Ai-chan, what are you doing here, anyways?"

"Edogawa-san decided to take us on a shopping spree."

Minami spoke up, "Yeah! Shopping with Haibara-san has been the greatest! We completely agree on just about everything to buy! It's so fun!" Minami was retching internally, and was purposely ignoring Ai's amused smirk. Then she asked, "Haibara-san, do you mind if I call you Ai-chan?"

Ai's smirk vanished immediately and she said, "NO ONE is allowed to call me by my name except Ayumi-chan." She glared at Minami, who she could tell was trying to hide a grin.

"Aw! You're no fun Haibara-san!" She pouted and stuck out her bottom lip, ignoring the fact that Mitsuhiko and Genta were both staring at her with open mouths. She also ignored the adults staring at them in amazement.

Sonoko and Kogoro both muttered something about 'irresponsible care-free kids', but Ran decided to step in, since she thought she could sense a war brewing. Ran had noticed that Minami and Conan _were_ very alike, but Minami was more girlish, and might actually be prone to get into a fight with Ai.

Ran said, "Now, now, let's not fight, kids! Everything's fine now, so let's not have dark thoughts, and have fun instead!"

Fumiyo spoke up, "Actually, Ran-san, I need to take the girls home. However…I don't think putting them under the same roof tonight will help much…"

Ran, sensing where this was going, said, "Well Minami-chan can stay the night with us if she wants. It'll be like having Conan-kun back again!" She ignored her father's outraged splutter.

Fumiyo smiled and said, "Then if it's OK with you, I'll drop her off later tonight! Come girls!" With that, Fumiyo and the two girls walked off.

* * *

><p>Sorry to disappoint anyone who wanted a catfight, but since the fight was staged to begin with, it didn't seem prudent. Next up is a new POV, and Minami shows off her deduction skills. In the meantime, reviews are appreciated, and MANY thanks to those who have already. I never thought this story would be that popular!<p>

Also, I edited my profile again. It now has a section for upcoming stories I'm planning on doing, so be sure to check it out! And feel free to PM me or leave a comment in one of my stories about _any_ story, but you can do what you want.


	7. Kogoro's Rough Night

This chapter is in a new POV, and includes more humor, as well as Minami owning Kogoro! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

Later that night, Kogoro was fuming. Ran had taken another kid in, and she hadn't even _asked_ him what he thought. At 8:00 that night, the girl had shown up, and had put him in an even darker mood.

He was mad to begin with because Conan left, and then there'd been that incident at the mall. And then that girl had shown up, and through a weird turn of events, she would be staying with them that night.

That girl was as bad as her brother, in his opinion. She stuck to Ran like glue, and was very…mature for her age. Just like Conan. She was just as observant as Conan, too, as she'd proved earlier when she'd seen Kogoro behind his desk moping.

_Flashback_

Kogoro was sitting behind his desk, watching an Okino Yoko TV show. His thoughts keep straying to the little girl who'd just arrived, and he wasn't really paying attention.

Suddenly, the little girl showed up and looked at him curiously. He had then noticed that she looked very much like Conan, except she was obviously a girl and didn't wear those dorky glasses.

"What do you want?" he asked. She didn't seem to notice his rudeness.

"You're a big fan of Okino Yoko-san, right?"

"You bet I am!" said Kogoro proudly. "I own every single she's ever released, and they all came straight from Yoko-chan! No stores for me!" He started laughing maniacally.

"You've been distracted tonight, haven't you?"

Kogoro quit laughing and looked down at the girl menacingly. "And what makes you think that?"

"Well," began the little girl, "You're obviously a fan of Okino Yoko-san, but her drama ended ten minutes ago, and your position didn't change. Your cigarette is almost burning your lips, and you haven't noticed _it_, either. The most decisive evidence is the fact that a Megure-san called to talk to you, and you didn't pick up the phone, so I had to. I told him you were busy with Yoko-san, and he said 'Of course' and hung up immediately. You never noticed, so I assume you were preoccupied with something."

Kogoro was completely shocked at this, since he wouldn't have expected such a little girl to be able to reason like that.

"Uh, yeah, I am. I was just thinking about how you and Conan were so much alike."

"Yeah…" she said, her tone indicating she wasn't buying it.

She walked away while saying, "By the way, you should probably call Megure-keibu back," before going upstairs.

_End Flashback_

Kogoro hadn't seen the girl since, but he'd been P.O.'d by her carefree attitude, and by the fact that the way she talked indicated that _she_ knew a lot more than _he_ did.

Kogoro, thinking about it, decided to call Megure to see what he'd wanted.

"Hello?"

"Megure-keibu-domo, I heard you called me earlier."

"Oh, Mouri-kun! I heard you were involved in that incident at the mall earlier, and I wanted to take your statement."

"What's there to say? The kidnapper got his butt kicked by a little girl."

"The girl I talked to earlier?"

"Yeah."

"Who is she, anyway?"

"Apparently she's Conan's sister. They're practically _twins_. She's just as perceptive, and as irritatingly _smart_. And she convinced Ran to let her stay here tonight, so now I've got a _new _little kid problem."

"Anyways, Mouri-kun, what happened earlier?"

"I was eating dinner at the food court with Ran and the others. The Ayumi kid was very sad that Conan left, so Ran suggested we take her out to eat to cheer her up."

"Ayumi-kun was the one that liked Conan-kun, right?"

"Yeah. We were eating peacefully when a man charged in with a gun, grabbed Ayumi-kun and took her as a hostage. None of us dared do anything because of the gun, but that girl suddenly walked out calmly. She spoke to the kidnapper, and then kicked him square in the nuts. The kidnapper dropped the girl, and once Minami-kun saw she'd gotten away, she ran off in the other direction, followed by the kidnapper."

"Who's Minami-kun?"

"Conan's sister is Minami, Edogawa Minami. Anyway, Minami-kun dropped a banana peel, which the kidnapper slipped on. Ran subdued him, and the mall cops took him away."

"Thanks, Mouri-kun. That's all I need to know. How'd the girl end up at your place, anyway?"

"She was shopping with her mom and the little blonde girl. They got in a fight, and Ran offered to keep Minami-kun here with us so there wouldn't be any more drama."

"Interesting. Thanks again!" Megure hung up, and Kogoro did the same.

* * *

><p>Alright! Minami's starting her new life finally. Next chapter is the final chapter for Part 1, but I'll post Part 2 before long. Anyways, next chapter involves more Kogoro and Minami drama, and Minami hangs out with the three kids! But what's up with Ayumi? Anticipate the conclusion of <em>A Second New Life<em>, and please review!


	8. Another Freeloader and More Waiting

I finished this chapter early, so I'm posting it for everyone! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

The next morning, Minami was getting ready to go 'home' when Fumiyo called. Ran picked up the phone, and was informed that Fumiyo had to leave for America immediately. She told Ran she'd put a check in their mailbox, and asked that they take care of Minami. She then hung up.

Ran got the check, and then told her father and Minami that Minami would be staying with them until further notice.

"WHAT!" roared Kogoro, "she just ups and leaves, and now we've got ANOTHER freeloader? I'm going to the airport right now and…"

Ran shoved the check under his nose, and Kogoro immediately changed his tune when he saw the amount. "…and I'm so _glad_ that little Minami-kun will be staying with us! Maybe she'll be my new lucky charm!" He started laughing maniacally, and Minami just glowered. She had seriously hoped to be _away _from this man, and now that was looking even more impossible than before.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and Minami answered it, since Ran and Kogoro were busy arguing.

"Minami-chan!" said Ayumi when she opened the door. She was accompanied by Mitsuhiko and Genta.

"Yoshida-san!" said Minami. "Tsuburaya-kun, Kojima-kun! What are you doing here?" None of them noticed that she called them by their surnames, even though they'd never told them to her.

"Well, since you're leaving today, we thought we'd see you off!"

"Actually, Mom just called. She had to leave early this morning on urgent business, and she paid Mouri-tantei for me to stay here."

"Just like Conan-kun…" said Ayumi sadly.

"How about we go to the park and have fun?" suggested Minami suddenly. Conan-niichan and I both like soccer, so maybe you can show me some moves he showed you!"

All three kids brightened at once. "Sure Minami-chan!" they all said. With that, they left for Beika Park.

For most of the morning, they did odd activities, like swing on the swings, play tag, and, of course, they had a soccer game. At lunch, Genta noticed an ice cream cart alongside a hot dog cart, and they all helped themselves.

Minami noticed Ayumi looking sad, and determined to cheer her up a little.

"Is something wrong Yoshida-san?" She had an idea what was wrong, and wasn't disappointed.

"It's just…I miss Conan-kun. I miss him a lot, even more than I let on to anybody."

"Did you…think of my brother as more than a friend or something?"

"Truthfully, I did. I liked him a lot. But he never showed any interest in me, or in anyone else. Half the girls in class had a crush of some type on him, but he brushed them _all_ away."

"If he called you a lot, like Shinichi-niichan calls Ran-neechan, would you feel better?"

"Maybe. It'll take a long time to forget him, though, especially with you around. The two of you act so much alike, it's…_weird_."

"Then I'll call Mom and have him call you. OK, Yoshida-san?"

Ayumi brightened immediately and said, "Alright, Minami-chan! Oh, and you can call me Ayumi-chan if you want!"

"Thanks, Ayumi-chan. Are we friends, then?"

"Of course!"

With that they finished eating in silence, content with their surroundings.

The afternoon passed swiftly, and they soon all left and went home. Minami pulled out Conan's cell phone and Conan's bowtie, and made a call to Ayumi's cell phone, after adjusting it to mimic Conan's voice.

"Hello?"

"Ayumi-chan? It's Conan-desu!"

"Conan-kun? Is that really you?" Ayumi asked, hoping it wasn't just a prank.

"Of course it's me! How've you been doing?"

"OK, I guess. I really miss you. Is your living in America permanent?"

"It's likely. I might not be able to see any of you again for a long time."

"Oh, Conan-kun, why didn't you tell me you had a twin sister?"

Silence from the other end. "Uh, well, I…wait, how'd you know I had a sister? You've never met her!"

"I met her yesterday! She stopped a kidnapper at the mall nearby! She was _so_ cool! She reminded me of you a lot!"

"…right."

"Conan-kun…you two don't really get along, do you?"

"No, we don't. I've always felt she's a copycat of me, though Mom and Dad have always said that we're around the same intelligence level, and neither of us is a copycat at all. And, of course, she doesn't wear glasses, either, so she looks like less of a dork."

Ayumi was feeling happier now, and was reaching her apartment, so she said, "Well, Conan-kun, I have to go now, so call me later, OK?"

"Uh, sure, Ayumi-chan. Bye."

Minami hung up, and put the bowtie and cell phone away. She wondered to herself how she'd gotten into this situation. She now had two girls waiting on the two guys she'd once been. And she was being cruel to both of them. Oh, how unpleasant life was. She resolved to settle this problem once and for all.

END OF FIRST PART

* * *

><p>I kind of dislike this ending, since Ayumi is having to wait for Conan, just like Ran is waiting for Shinichi. I'm trying to come up with a way to remedy this.<p>

As I stated at the beginning, this is the first part of a series. I'll upload Part 2 at some point in the future as a new story, though you'll recognize it because it'll have 'The Adventures of Minami Edogawa' somwhere in the title. Look forward to it!

Also, when I first started writing this, I had no idea this would be so popular! Therefore, I'm going to put more effort into writing it, and I'll probably make it longer than I initially planned! I haven't started writing Part 2 yet, and if you have an opinion about what you want to happen, feel free to say!

Current Ideas I'm considering:

-Heiji and Kazuha come to Tokyo

-Ran or Ayumi get suspicious of Minami

-Minami takes temporary APTX antidote and becomes a teenage girl - will need a name and background - feel free to supply it!

-Kid heist

-BO story

If you like or dislike any of these ideas, be sure to let me know! And look forward to the next part! (And many thanks to everyone who reviewed!)


End file.
